Wake Up
by Alaskaisit
Summary: Frank is scared to go through the halls in the new and strange house, so he does the most logical thing he can think of. Frank Iero/Mikey Way, otherwise known as Frikey. Woo.


Frank thrust in harder and faster, feeling a sensation in his lower stomach. Just before he was going to tell Mikey that he was close, the other shouted out.

"I'm so close Frankie... So...c-close."

Frank woke up to an uncomfortable growling coming from his stomach. He opened his eyes only to see that it was still dark outside of his small window. He glanced at the nightside table, searching for the clock. When he finally found it, he saw that it was nearly four. He looked to his right, seeing a sleeping Mikey. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and a light pink dusted his cheeks.

Frank smiled, willing himself back to sleep. He curled into Mikey's side and was drifting off to sleep when his stomach made the grumbling sound once again. Irritated, he sat up. As he did so, the thin sheets slipped from his shoulders down to his waist, revealing a heavily tattooed torso. He sighed heavily to himself before looking longingly towards the door.

"If only it were closer..." he mumbled to himself. He really needed to eat, he knew this, but they were in a new house and it scared Frank to no end. If he were with someone, it would be alright, but simply wandering the empty halls in the dark to get all the way to the kitchen seemed ridiculous to him. After he sat pitying himself for a few moments more, he realized he could just wake Mikey to go with him. It was a bulletproof plan. All he had to do was wake him up, then he wouldn't have to deal with his stomach's constant growling and fussing. It was sure to work. All he had to do was wake Mikey.

Just wake him up.

Just disturb him in the time he seems most peaceful.

Just disturb the angel that has graced him with his presence.

Yeah, that's all he needed to do.

He decided it was a bad plan, so he curled back into Mikey's side, once again trying to find sleep. He was too awake now to sleep again, and probably wouldn't be able to until that night. That made him groan loudly, causing Mikey to stir. Frank sat completely still out of habit, not wanting to wake the other, even though that's all his mind wanted him to do.

He was at a complete loss of what to do. If he woke Mikey, he would have to deal with the guilt of disrupting his surely serene dreams, but if he didn't, he would have to deal with the constant reminder that he needed food, and have to sit quietly in bed for another six hours, trying to return to the blissful dreamland.

In the next few seconds, Frank wasn't sure what had happened, but he was laying on his side, his elbow supporting his weight, poking Mikey's nose. He would poke it, wait for a reaction, then poke it again. When Mikey stirred, instead of pausing, he would just poke harder and faster.

Finally, after around five minutes of relentless poking, Mikey finally cracked his eyes open. Before even acknowledging Frank, he looked to the clock, seeing that it was merely four thirty. He wandered why he was up as he closed his eyes once again, trying to return to sleep. Before he could reach the wondrous destination, however, he felt something poke at his nose. He tried to swat it away, but when his hand would go up, it would go away, but when he sat his hand back down again, the poking continued on. He finally opened his eyes again, seeing Frank laying across from him, finger in the poking position.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" he sighed, wondering why he wanted so desperately for Mikey to be awake.

"I'm hungry, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"We're in a new house, and the halls are twisty, and it's dark, and I want to sleep, but I can't, and I'm really hungry, Mikey..."

Mikey thought Frank was adorable. He sat up, opening his arms for Frank to crawl into.  
He did with no hesitation, hugging Mikey tight around the middle. Mikey hugged him back, whispering things into his ear.

"You're adorable and everything, but, how can I help you?"

"Would you go to the kitchen with me while I make soup or something?"

Mikey thought this was ridiculously cute. He didn't know what it was about Frank, but he thought absolutely everything about him was the most amazingly adorable thing ever. What most people thought to be annoying about him tended to be Mikey's favorite things about him.

"Of course. I would kill someone for you, Frankie. I totally would."

"Heh. I would kill for you too Mikey, but not yet. I'm too hungry to do anything useful."

"Then let's go get you some food."

Mikey grabbed Frank's hand, getting up off of the bed, pulling the other with him. He opened the door and stepped outside of the room. He dragged Frank along, closing the door behind him. They walked through the hall, Frank squeezing Mikey's hand, and Mikey doing the same.

When they finally got to the kitchen, they turned on all of the lights in the room. When Frank was satisfied, he looked through the fridge and cupboards searching for something to eat, forcing Mikey to follow along. He finally settled on Ramen, sitting on the counter as he waited for it to cook in the microwave. He turned to talk to Mikey, but he saw that he was, once again, fast asleep.

This time he didn't bother waking him, for he didn't want to bother him again. He opened the door to the microwave a second early, trying to keep it from beeping to loudly. He took it out and stirred it, waiting for it to cool a bit. When it was finally cool, he ate it, trying not to slurp to loudly.

When he got done, he took care of his mess, going back to Mikey. He picked him up, carrying him to the sitting room where he laid him down on a couch. He laid on top of him, whispering quietly by his ear.

"I love you, Mikey."

He almost wished Mikey was awake, for this was the first time he had ever spoken those words to Mikey, and he doubted he would be able to gather the courage to say it again. He was nearly fast asleep, but he heard one last thing before drifting off that caused him to smile broadly as he fell into a deep sleep..

"I love you too, Frank." 


End file.
